Pandora's Little Pithos of Preteens
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: T for some language/themes.NOT SLASH.It's all the 2nd gen kids -some grow here- as driven and personified as one can be.From Lucy to Lily, this 14-part story will grasp each kid in an emotionally terrifying way.Do you dare to open Pandora's box?R&R,thx
1. LucyGoosey is a Menace

**Pandora's Little Pithos of Preteens**

A HariPo fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. This was done for my _**Pandora's Little Box of Terrors**_ challenge found in the HPFC. You can find the challenge here (just take out the spaces!): **http :/ forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 44309/ 27638002/ 1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

- ^-^3

**Terror: ****Plague**

_**Lucy-Goosey is a Menace**_

Trouble followed Lucy Weasley wherever she went.

Once, she followed her cousins Roxanne and Lily into the Gryffindor Common Room. They'd been talking about boys. Lucy hadn't been a part of the conversation, but she'd been avidly listening. Roxanne and Lily were talking about crushes and girl stuff and that sort of thing.

Somehow, it slipped from Lucy's mouth that Roxanne liked Teddy Lupin as much as Lily Luna did.

Roxie and Lils haven't talked to her since their second year.

Another time, Lucy came across Molly being _very_ much a girl with Lorcan Scamander. Heavens, that didn't seem right. Not only was Molly only fourteen at the time, but that wasn't supposed to be Lorcan with her. Molly was Lorcan's twin's, Lysander, girlfriend. So why had Molls felt the need to cheat on sweet Sander?

Lucy had accidentally scuffed her shoe on the floor, catching the passing-by Lysander's attention. So, technically, Lucy was the reason Molly and Sander broke up. But that wasn't her fault, no, in all honesty, it wasn't! She didn't mean for it to happen!

There went another family member.

Lucy tried her best to stay out of those sticky situations. She really did. Lucy wasn't a bad girl. She was…just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Meaning of course it was she who would have to discover Dad kissing Aunt Hermione. That rattled her thoroughly, the discovery of Percy with Hermione. Wasn't Auntie happy with Uncle Ron? Wasn't Dad happy with Mum?

It shook her so badly to the bones that she'd remained in her room at home for two weeks straight, not even coming out to eat. Her eyes were permanently red from all the crying she did. When she finally let her mother inside her room, Audrey was nearly as broken at seeing her younger daughter falling to pieces.

And all Luce could do in her mother's safe, tight embrace, was sob, "It's D-Dad… Him and Aunt Hermione…!"

Audrey cried, too, but at least she didn't leave. In the end, the only one not affected by Lucy's disease-inducing presence was her mother. One-by-one, her other family members grew estranged from her.

Lucy wished she could grow estranged from herself.

- ^-^3

**Sad. I rarely write Lucy, but this was interesting. Onto my next terror!**

**-mew-tsubaki :3**

**Thanks, Morghen, for Betaing! It was less than 500…but still good! X) Besides, it's another chance for me to offer you… *Reggie's hand in marriage!* ;3**


	2. Weasley Twins are Woeful

**Pandora's Little Pithos of Preteens**

A HariPo fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. This was done for my _**Pandora's Little Box of Terrors**_ challenge found in the HPFC. You can find the challenge here (just take out the spaces!): **http :/ forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 44309/ 27638002/ 1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

- ^-^3

**Terror: ****Sorrow**

_**Weasley Twins are Woeful**_

That war was more than nineteen years ago. Roxanne and Fred Weasley really wished their father would just let it go.

Supposedly George had healed, had mended over the decades. Supposedly Angelina Johnson had made things better, letting George find comfort when he needed it and find love when he wanted it. Apparently _something_ had gone right, because they'd married and had twins and raised the kids.

Roxie and Freddie were good kids. Sure, they were pranksters, but they were good kids. Ask anyone at Hogwarts. Even if the world were burning outside the stone walls, the Weasley twins would find it in them to smile and make everyone laugh.

They didn't laugh on the inside.

No, Fred and Roxanne were very good at cheering others up, at being the centers of attention. The twins couldn't handle themselves, though, because at home things were very different. At the joke store, George was his usual self, a jolly bloke.

At home, he was sadder than Moaning Myrtle.

At first, when they were young, Fred and Rox had thought it a sort of game. "Cheer up Daddy!" "Whoever gets Dad to crack a smile first wins a Chocolate Frog!" "Place all bets here!" Originally, Angelina hadn't stopped them, because their antics often _did_ get George off his dead twin. But as the years passed and the kids had their eyes opened to what George's dark moods really meant, the games weren't as fun and such a thing didn't seem as silly anymore.

Roxanne remembered the first time their mother had yelled at them.

It was when the twins were home for the summer between second and third year. Sure they had grown a little tired of playing that old game, but it was almost like a family tradition. It was in August, around the anniversary of the opening of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, the first one in Diagon Alley. George woke up late and had decided to go in late to work.

The twins had gotten up and were expecting to enjoy breakfast as usual. When they saw the grim look on their father's face, it was a natural reaction for them to start joking around.

A few Snape jokes and one Riddle riddle later, and their mother came in. Still George hadn't broken into a smile, so the twins began playing with words and rhyming.

When the words "Fred" and "dead" ended up in the same sentence, Angelina flew into a hissy fit and screamed at them. She used words Roxanne and Fred had never heard out of their mother's mouth before, and both had severely cringed.

Fred remembered the first time their father had ever scared them.

It was months after Angelina's outburst. It was the Christmas break of the twins' third year and the family hadn't left yet for the Burrow. As per usual, Roxanne and Fred were getting into the presents early. Fred guided his sister to the old attic. According to his earlier eavesdropping, Angelina had told George that the present were hidden away up there.

Naturally, the kids wanted to see what they were getting.

In the attic, Roxanne and Fred had coughed at the dust and swatted away what they hoped were merely spider webs. Roxie had found the giant pile of gifts under a ratty old cloak and called Fred over. Together they moved the large and heavy garment, knocking a few things like old brooms and racks of robes. The clatter caught George's attention and his footsteps pounded upstairs. The twins didn't have much of a chance to hide.

When George spotted them, he laughed. It wasn't the kind of laughter that reached his eyes –his children had never seen that kind from him. But he'd laughed anyway, commenting that Fred and Roxanne were just like him and his brother back in the day.

The twins realized they weren't going to get in trouble with their father. Roxanne laughed at Freddie's ashen face and he tossed the cloak back over the presents without looking at them. He and his sister started to back out of the room. Fred stepped on something and almost went down. He didn't, but the item cracked. He looked down and saw he'd just broken a broom handle.

He looked back up because Roxie grabbed his arm. His father was shocked –and then his face morphed into one of pure fury. George stormed at them and for a split second, Fred honestly thought that his father would hit him.

But George deflated and collapsed onto his knees near the broke broom. The twins took it as their cue to leave. George stayed up there for most of the rest of Christmas break.

Right before they headed back to school, their mother told them it had been their dead uncle's broom. Fred and Roxanne returned with a nasty taste in their mouths and a hollow feeling in their chests. Roxie did more of the comforting, though. Fred… For him, it was a double-whammy, since he carried the burden of the name of George's beloved brother.

That war was more than nineteen years ago. Roxanne and Fred Weasley really wished their father would just let it go.

- ^-^3

**;_; OMG, this was soooooo sad! I mean, I know the terror's "Sorrow," but…**_**damn**_**! DX And of course I was listening to a sad Wrock song, too: Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls' "Dumbledore's Song." Technically nothing to do with any twins at all, but the line "…I feel lost at sea…" **_**REALLY**_** got me while writing this. *sniffs***

**Oh, well. Onto the next terror. Please review, thanks!**

**-mew! :3**

**Thanks for Betaing, Morghen! For originality…*hands over an Invisibility Cloak* Why don't you go find a broom closet with Reggie-Poo? B) X3 *LOL!***


	3. Scor is Poor

**Pandora's Little Pithos of Preteens**

A HariPo fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. This was done for my _**Pandora's Little Box of Terrors**_ challenge found in the HPFC. You can find the challenge here (just take out the spaces!): **http :/ forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 44309/ 27638002/ 1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

- ^-^3

**Terror: ****Poverty**

_**Scor is Poor**_

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, would you escort the first years down into the dungeons please?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy nodded with his kind smile. "Of course, professor. Have a good night, professor."

As Head Boy for Slytherin, Scorpius had a lot of responsibility. Leading the first years around for the first time kind of sucked as one of those responsibilities, but Scorpius didn't mind it too much. He knew he could get some studying in before he went to bed for the night.

That was just it, though. Yes, he was in Slytherin. Yes, he was a Malfoy. But none of that mattered to Scorpius. He just wanted to study, get the best grades he could (though he preferred just getting the best), and maybe…he didn't know. Become an Auror? Aurors were pretty awesome.

But Scorpius lacked one thing: ambition.

How could he have done so well and been so smart without ambition? Simple: He was programmed that way. From day one, he had his nose in his books. It was a pleasant alternative to listening to his parents argue. With the words flowing off the page, he could so very easily tune out Draco's barks and Astoria's screeches. Draco didn't hit his wife, but he might as well have. The screams Astoria produced were bad enough.

Scorpius didn't know who to blame. He dragged himself out of his thoughts and instructed the bumbling first years on etiquette and other school rules. Luckily, they were fairly well-behaved, so he was able to go up to up to his bedroom in fairly short order.

He wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, though. Now that his mind had wandered… The blonde wizard sighed as he changed out of his school robes. Well, he might as well indulge those dangerous thoughts for now.

So, yes, Scorpius had no ambition. That was one thing for which he _did_ blame his parents. On his dad's part, Draco felt comfortable with himself as he was. Draco was a successful business man with a fairly bland life, but he was alive. Apparently, that stemmed from Harry Potter rescuing him at the end of the Second Wizarding War. So Draco made the best of this life, staying out of trouble as he needed. He was too focused on staying out of trouble to bother teaching Scorpius a few things, it seemed.

Astoria had different reasons. She, too, stewed with selfishness, but she had entirely different focuses. Astoria hadn't realized just how bland and safe Draco wanted to be. She hadn't planned on that when she married him. Now she was stuck with that life. Scorpius couldn't begrudge her that because that was just her personality. But maybe if his father hadn't gotten his mother pregnant when they were so young, maybe his mother would've been able to better decide if she truly wanted to marry him.

Well, luckily for Scorpius, they _had_ gotten together so young.

But neither of them had any get-up-and-go. Neither of them really wanted to partake in their son's life. So Scorpius was like an Inferi –he moved without any real control or goals. He just studying and worked as hard as he'd only done. Auror wasn't looking too in reach now, not with him being completely without aspirations.

He was so rich financially, and yet… He sighed. What was money without a mind?

- ^-^3

**Aw, I wanna huggle Scor here! D: I felt this terror fit him perfectly, though. I mean, a Malfoy being poor in any aspect? Uh-oh!**

**Review, please! Thanks!**

**-mew! :D**

**Again, Morghen, you are the best Beta in the world! *hands over a giant Declan cookie* Likey? :3**


	4. Albus, the Doppelganger

**Pandora's Little Pithos of Preteens**

A HariPo fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. This was done for my _**Pandora's Little Box of Terrors**_ challenge found in the HPFC. You can find the challenge here (just take out the spaces!): **http :/ forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 44309/ 27638002/ 1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

- ^-^3

**Terror: ****Crime**

_**Albus, the Doppelganger**_

"Aw, Al! Great job on making Seeker!"

They were empty words, though they came wholeheartedly and sincerely from Harry. He clapped his son on the back as they left King's Cross Station. James was up ahead with Lily and Ginny, giving Harry some time to talk with his youngest son.

"Remember what I told you before you parted for your first year?" Harry recalled.

Of course Al remembered. How could he forget? He had been so nervous about being Sorted into the wrong House. When he'd finally gotten up there, he'd realized the meaning of his dad's words. There _wasn't_ a wrong House. So he'd decided to go with the Slytherin choice of the Sorting Hat. And he'd made the Quidditch team –as Seeker, no less, just like his dad in his first year.

He hadn't really meant it, though. Scorpius was a much better flier. If Al had to be on the team, he would have preferred to be a Chaser or a Beater, but…no. He'd gotten Seeker somehow.

Albus didn't want to be Seeker, though. He didn't want to be Harry Potter's son. He most certainly didn't want to be "Albus" or "Severus" or anything else. All of those things only branded him. They didn't show him for who he was. That's why he went by "Al" –there hadn't been any Als yet. Not until him.

Harry kept talking and Al kept the conversation going as needed. Really, though, Al tuned it out. It hated that he was a part of this family. Maybe it wouldn't be that big of a surprise to anyone if he decided to reveal his misgivings about carrying the Potter blood in his veins. But he didn't want to share with anyone his crime:

He didn't want anyone to sympathize with him that he was only seen as a little Harry Potter. He didn't want anyone to realize that he was slowly losing himself as "Al," that he was merely…a clone.

- ^-^3

**Oof, **_**heavy**_**. I liked this, though. I rarely write Al because I tend to have a hard time with him… I change his personality so often. Here I wrote a guilty/depressed one, in another I wrote him as sly and kinda all-knowing, and in yet another work-in-progress I wrote him as bubbly and jumpy and happy. Haha, completely different! XD**

**Please review! Then you can read the next terror! :D**

**-mew! :3**

**Morghen! You are Beta of the Year! XD Here's you reward: *passes out Spinners with a few Craigs…one Degrassi, one Owens* ;3**


	5. The Wilting Rose

**Pandora's Little Pithos of Preteens**

A HariPo fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. This was done for my _**Pandora's Little Box of Terrors**_ challenge found in the HPFC. You can find the challenge here (just take out the spaces!): **http :/ forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 44309/ 27638002/ 1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

- ^-^3

**Terror: ****Despair**

_**The Wilting Rose**_

Rose was _not_ as smart as she looked, nor was she as brilliant as her blood should've bred her to be.

Being a Weasley didn't mean too much. The main definition was that you belonged to a huge family, one of heroes, at that. But Rose was the daughter of two of the Big Four –Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Those Big Four were easily the most famous of the heroes of the Second Wizarding War. Rose was the elder child and only daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley. She was pretty with cherry-red hair, big brown eyes and a few Weasley freckles. Everyone thought she was blessed with her mother's brains.

Rose was _not_ her mother, though. In fact, she was what most people dreaded:

She was like another _**Ron**_.

At first, she'd been ashamed. Her dad was never much of anything special in their family; she'd heard all the stories from her uncles and Aunt Ginny. But then Rosie had dared to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She got Keeper, just like her dad. And she was good. _Really_ good.

Everything was…coming up roses for Rose.

School wasn't all that bad for her, no. She got good grades, though she did have to work for them. When her O.W.L.s arrived at the end of her fifth year, Rose felt she did reasonably well.

Then the letter arrived before sixth year. She was a mix of "Acceptable" and "Exceeds Expectations," the ratio leaning more towards "Acceptable." When her mother read that… There was no mistaking the disappointment in Hermione's matching umber eyes.

Rosie was no genius and now her secret was out.

To make matters worse, Rose tried even harder at school and at Quidditch. The classes got tougher, but so did she. She greatly envied her best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. He was all brains unlike her. And Al? He studied and winged it and he did excellent –not as great as Scor, but still really well.

Worse yet, Rose ended up caught up in the typical teenage drama: She fell for Scorpius. She fell hard and fast and felt like she couldn't breathe most of the time around him. But he didn't feel that way about her.

With academics and love impossibly out of her reach, Rose was ready and willing to give up. She could throw herself into her Quidditch and do fine, but that wasn't enough. She didn't want to be "good;" she wanted to be "spectacular."

But she knew there was no hope for that. She would forever be plain and simple Rose. It was nothing but an endless, downward spiral from there. And no broom was going to save her.

- ^-^3

**WELL! Quite a different take on Rosie-Posie, huh? :D But I liked it. Her being more like Ron… No one really considers that, it seems. I mean, I know Ron mentions her having 'Mione's brains in the epilogue, but Rose had yet to be severely tested. *raises eyebrows* What do you think? Merlin, I think I could like writing this kind of Rose… I might even have another idea for her and Despair… :3**

**Please review! Thanks so much for reading! Those of you who have favorited and alerted –c'mon! Lemme know what you liked about it! :D**

**-mew! XD**

**Thank you for Betaing, Morghen! :3 I could always top things off with Craig Owens' hand in marriage… *passes him along and runs away!* XD**


	6. Teddy of Avarice Lane

**Pandora's Little Pithos of Preteens**

A HariPo fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. This was done for my _**Pandora's Little Box of Terrors**_ challenge found in the HPFC. You can find the challenge here (just take out the spaces!): **http :/ forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 44309/ 27638002/ 1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

- ^-^3

**Terror: ****Greed**

_**Teddy of Avarice Lane**_

Wasn't it bad enough that he'd had to grow up without his parents? Why did he…have to turn out to be a –a _bad guy_?

Maybe Teddy Lupin was, maybe he wasn't. One thing was for sure, though: Teddy never saw people. He saw possessions. Even in love; if the girl wasn't _his_, then it would never work out. Well, it had yet to work out.

But that's probably why he'd gone through so many girlfriends… Eh, there were just so many Weasley girls to add to his collection.

Victoire was his first love. Usually first loves leave the deepest impression, and Vicky did just that. With her strawberry blonde hair and sky blue eyes –oh, and Veela blood, of course –Victoire was typically seen as the wooer. But Teddy had it in him; he had it in him to woo the siren and he'd done a superb job of it. Victoire had thought herself the winner, the champion. She'd finally landed _Teddy Lupin_ and they truly had enjoyed some time together. For Teddy, Vicky was like the little glass doll that he had to put on the shelf and protect.

Then he'd realized that Vic was a lot tougher and cruder than he'd imagined. Victoire –if she was ever in an argument, she didn't just go for blood. She went right for the jugular. So Teddy had only needed to nudge her off the shelf with his pinky finger and _**CRASH!**_ Down, down, down she went to shatter into a million pieces, a droplet exploding on a puddle. The pieces of Victoire were never completely recovered.

Next love: Molly. Yes, the bookish type. She was a nagging girl, but her heart was in the right place. If Teddy could only have her, if only, if only…

She was his. She became his. As smart as she was, she was dumb enough to fall for his charms and good looks. Teddy stacked her snugly in between the books of his past on the same bookshelf he'd once placed Victoire, but Molly was a book, not a figurine like her cousin. Molly was sturdier than that.

But she _was_ a book –an open book. Very, very quickly Teddy got sick and tired of saying the same old things. He hated repeating himself. It was like she never listened! So one day, when she went prattling on about a topic they'd talked of at least eight times prior, Teddy had withdrawn into the library of his heart. He'd surveyed his collection…and lit a match.

He watched Molly burn and burn and burn and- All that was left of her was ashes.

Then came Dominique. Teddy didn't even know why he'd bothered with her. She was Victoire's younger sister, for crying out loud! But she sure was gorgeous. Big hazel eyes, long blonde hair, creamy skin… Dominique was flawless where Victoire was rugged. Dominique was a princess where Victoire was a knight/lady-in-waiting. Dominique outshone her sister in all aspects. Dominique was just purely amazing…not.

She was a porcelain figurine, not glass. So when Teddy finally realized that a relationship could not exist on the grounds of always comparing her to Vicky, that that was _all_ that his relationship with her was, he picked her up off the shelf and tossed her in the rubbish bin. She shattered, too, but it was so much worse. So much, much worse.

Teddy would never be able to clean up the dust the fragments of Dominique left behind.

Then he moved on to Rose. That one, he didn't understand. Rose just wasn't his type, but by now Teddy had unconsciously made it his decision to gather the Weasley girls. He tried them out to see if he would ever become a part of the family that he loved so much. But it was the family, it seemed, and never the girls.

Rose was kinda similar to Molly. Again, she was bookish and nagged, but she wasn't as bad as the heckler. Rose had a kind side that Molly never had possessed. It was probably because Molly was too much like her father; Percy was too caught up in "the rules." But Rose had inherited her mother's kindness; Hermione had not only taught her daughter academics, but values as well. Teddy came to cherish those values and he found peace with Rose. Maybe Rose really _was_ his type.

But he'd screwed it up. He'd started to think that Rose was the one he'd be able to keep, to hold onto forever. So when he'd put this jar of rare and beautifully mesmerizing ink on the desk and had left it there, he'd had no worries.

He'd had no _mind_ was the real case.

He was so sure of Rose. Really. But he'd ended up bumping his desk, shaking his soul and spilling her all over the place. Scorpius Malfoy came along and drunk her up as a quill as best he could…but Rose had left a stain on Teddy's heart. No more ink bottles, please.

Hurt and forever hurting, Teddy had tried to take a hiatus. He made friends with a girl trying to take a similar emotional hiatus, too: Lucy. Molly's little sister was nothing like her and Teddy had learned by now not to make comparisons. So Lucy had been and remained a strong mate.

Until he'd placed her on that same desk, the plush cuddle toy she was. She was so soft, too soft and she was adorable. And she sat there. And sat. And sat, and sat, and sat. Eventually, Lucy gathered so much dust that she looked tattered and old, despite that forced cheery smile.

When Teddy had dismantled her by the seams, she had retaliated by tearing some of the threads of his heart. All done with that flawless yet damaged smile on her face.

How could Teddy even bother going on with this stupid mission? Weasley girls were officially one thing: TROUBLE.

Speaking of trouble… Teddy had really needed to relax. He was taking all of this too seriously. He needed a girlfriend –didn't every guy? –but he needed to pause and gather himself. It was getting quite messy in the house of his heart and soul.

That's when Roxanne snuck up and pranked it.

Oh, yes, Roxanne Weasley. She was probably the most different from her other cousins. With caramel skin and dark hair and smoky blue eyes, Roxie was stunning. She always had a joke up her sleeve, too. But that was because of her blood. She was the twin daughter of one of the original Weasley twins. She, together with her brother Freddie, was the life of the party or the occasion. Roxanne could get anyone to laugh for any reason.

Though Teddy was starting to wonder if his actions were moral or not, he chucked those ideas to the side when Roxanne had gone right for what she wanted and kissed him unlike any way he'd ever experienced before.

Roxanne was the longest out of all the relationships.

There was something about her that lit a flame in Teddy and got him to live life again. Maybe it was her vivacity for life. She didn't act like there would always be a tomorrow. Hell, Teddy wasn't sure Roxanne even _believed_ in tomorrow. Roxanne always lived and acted as if "today's the day" and she would have to leave her mark.

That jack-in-a-box surprised him every day of his life.

She still did, but she wasn't with him anymore. One day he'd decided that he'd had his fill of surprises. So he'd stomped angrily into that room and grabbed that box off that bloody desk and thrown it against the wall. The hand-painted wood that made it unique splintered and wood shards and little mechanical pieces and flecks of paint flew everywhere. Teddy had had to cover his face and eyes; the sight was quite a dangerous thing to watch.

He'd ended up with –you guessed it –several splinters in his heart. If he wasn't careful, those splinters would move deeper and deeper. He knew if they joined in the middle, his heart would die. That ruddy Lorcan Scamander wasn't so scared of splinters, though, and he gladly and blindly collected Roxanne and put her back together. Now Roxanne was happy once again and Teddy was hurting.

Hurt, hurt, hurt. It was all Teddy's greed ever got him. So he'd been through all the Weasley girls. He never wanted to see another one in a romantic way at all for as long as he lived.

But there was the Weasley girl who wasn't a Weasley girl.

Lily Luna Potter.

Teddy didn't even bother trying. He knew his godfather would kill him if he ever looked at his daughter. But it was too late. Teddy was more than aware of Lily and she was more than aware of him.

Teddy didn't want to see her broken, though. So until he could see her as Lily and not the looking glass that showed him his true heart, not something so breakable, he would back off. He would stay away until he could control his damned greed.

For now, his heart resided on that godforsaken street:

Teddy Lupin's heart

666 Avarice Lane

Terrortown, Hellshire, U.K.

Currently not accepting deliveries, thank you very much.

- ^-^3

**:O I…I don't have much to say. I think this was the best use of imagery I've ever written –and I've written a lot (even more stuff than is posted on this site). I'll just say that I adore Lily/Teddy and Roxanne/Teddy, as well as Scorpius/Rose and Roxanne/Lorcan. Yes, I don't know how UK addresses are done, but please don't nag me for it. It was the effect I was going for, thanks. :P**

**Besides that, thanks for reading and please await the rest of the terrors.**

**And if this chapter doesn't deserve a review, I don't know what does. :O**

**Thanks!**

**-mew! 0.0! XO X3**

**Thanks for Betaing, Morghen! You and I are in agreement: a) best thing I've written so far (EVER~!) and b) they need someone other than Luke Newberry to play Teddy. I can't believe they cast him! XC Grrr. So instead, for this one time, I will give you ALL of Teddykins. But it's a rental. ;3 XD Xd *YUM!***


	7. Dominique the Defect

**Pandora's Little Pithos of Preteens**

A HariPo fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. This was done for my _**Pandora's Little Box of Terrors**_ challenge found in the HPFC. You can find the challenge here (just take out the spaces!): **http :/ forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 44309/ 27638002/ 1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

- ^-^3

**Terror: ****Vice**

_**Dominique the Defect**_

"_Non_, Dominique, pleez fix your 'air."

Dominique sighed. Her mother, Fleur, would never leave her alone. Fleur always had to have things perfect. Well, guess what, Fleur? Not everyone's you.

Despite that, Dom did as she was told. She reached behind her head and yanked. Oops. She yanked again.

Crap. Another rubber band was caught in her hair.

Fleur tsked and came over to her daughter, taking out her wand. "Dominique, this eez no way for a lady to represent 'erself." She grabbed her daughter's hair before there was any protesting and waved her wand. The rubber band snapped and Dom's hair was released. It flowed freely down her back and shone as Fleur brushed it. "You _do_ 'ave lovely 'air, Dominique… Ze good old Delacour blonde 'air…"

The young witch tuned out the rest. It was not the first time she'd heard it before. Fleur only ever tried to see herself in her daughters, only to be disappointed with what she found.

That _really_ got under Dom's skin. She couldn't complain to her father, though. And Victoire didn't want to hear it; she knew exactly what went on. Poor little Louis shouldn't even have to worry about something like this.

So Dom did the best she could to vent her hatred for her mother: She became a _lady of the night._

"What is that?" one might ask. It is an eloquent term, a…_euphemism_ for…"whore."

Dominique knew the dangers of consorting with those whom she desired. Some were the obvious physical dangers. Others would be emotional. There were also the mental ones.

She thought on those she kept company over the years. At first she'd just flirted when she was younger. Lorcan and Scorpius loved playing that game, though Lysander didn't fall as easily for it. Well, that was all right with her. She didn't need him. She had his twin, Lorcan, and Scorpius wrapped around her finger.

As she got older, though, she took it to the next level. Scorpius, surprisingly, was her first. It hadn't gone quite as she'd planned, but it'd been more than enjoyable. It'd always stunned her that he'd been the one to jump at the bait. Lorcan had been a little more reluctant, and Dom felt the same way with him. When she'd finally gotten him into her bed, it'd been a little hard for her…

He had Lysander's face, after all.

When Sander finally noticed her, though, after Hogwarts, Dominique had been overjoyed. She'd wanted him all this time and _finally_ he wanted her in the same way! It wasn't like her relationships with Lorc or Scor, either; she loved Sander and he loved her back.

But…

Yes, there's always a "but," isn't there?

But things were tougher out of Hogwarts than in. Lily fought with her boyfriend Teddy quite a bit and usually Lily was in the wrong, but she would almost always take it out on him. So… Dom had offered him comfort.

It was the one decision she would forever regret. She had Sander to come home to and _she went and slept with her cousin's boyfriend as he needed_?

The now older and wiser Dominique tossed and turned in her boyfriend's arms. Lysander didn't wake, but she didn't want him to do so. Some things were better left unknown. Some habits were better left kept secret. Dominique knew she didn't have a flaw –she _was_ the flaw.

Not everyone's perfect, you know.

- ^-^3

**EEK! I've never written a character like this and I don't approve of her actions! …but, for Dom, I feel so bad for her. She feels her only escape is in a quest for flesh. She's not the used, though; she's the user.**

**Deep. :D**

**Please review! And if you haven't realized by now, I guess the title's a little misleading. Not all the kids are shown in their preteen years. Teddy's was meant to start as a teen and grow into adulthood along with the rest (hence the possibly of Teddy/Rose, /Lucy, /Roxanne, and /Lily). Dom's had her growing, too. But whatev. I hoped you have enjoyed the fic so far! :P ;)**

**So review! Thanks! 7 more terrors on the way!**

**-mew! :3**

**Thanks for Betaing, Mor! *passes out a hint of Nico* Because if I give you any part of him, BlueMango will be insanely jealous. :D**


	8. Old Maid Molly

**Pandora's Little Pithos of Preteens**

A HariPo fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. This was done for my _**Pandora's Little Box of Terrors**_ challenge found in the HPFC. You can find the challenge here (just take out the spaces!): **http :/ forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 44309/ 27638002/ 1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

- ^-^3

**Terror: ****Old Age**

_**Old Maid Molly**_

Ah, you old woman. You've ousted yourself yet again.

Molly Weasley (the daughter of Percy and Audrey, that is) cursed herself. Nagging was her talent. Her specialty. Besides studying and absorbing obscene amounts of knowledge, it was all Molly knew how to do.

It bugged her, but she couldn't help herself. Victoire applied too much make-up. "Don't go out looking like a tart, Vic." Dominique swept up her hair in a provocative fashion. "Who do you think you are? Victoire?" Her little sister Lucy holed herself up in her room. "You'll have to face people eventually. You're family constitutes as 'people.'"

Then there was the other side of the family. Roxanne blew up the backyard outside with her twin, Fred. "What the bloody hell are you two doing? You could've killed yourselves! Worse, you could've killed the rest of us." Roxanne had retorted with a "I thought you didn't swear, Miss Prat."

Molly had almost retorted with a nasty Antler Hex topped off with a Banishing Charm. Tsk. If only she wasn't one for "the rules."

Rose… Woo, boy, Rose was a toughie. Rose not only consorted with a Slytherin _Malfoy_ from day one, but Rose even _dated_ Scorpius Malfoy. "You're too young to date! You shouldn't be with a Malfoy! Malfoys are nothing but trouble! Didn't you ever listen to your father's stories? Uncle Ron was once attacked! Aunt Hermione wasn't blowing things out of proportion. Why do you think she punched Draco Malfoy once?"

Then came Lily. "Don't be a little chit just because you have two big brothers to protect you and look over you. You need to stand up for yourself. You need to develop a brain of your own."

Well, someone had finally taken her advice. Lily Luna _tore. Into. Her._

"You need to develop a _life_ of your own, Molly! What the hell are you? Are you a nag? Yes. Are you a bitch? Yes. Are you smarter than the rest of us? You're book-smart, Molly. But that in no way makes you better than us. We at least have common sense. We _live_ our lives. What do you do, hmm? You aren't even a teenage girl. You never were. You're Grandmam Weasley stuck in the body of a teen."

Roxanne had been around to add on "old hag." Lucy, listening from the other room, had emerged and nodded.

So there you have it, Molly. You have officially been deemed the next Weasley matriarch. And at only sixteen years old.

Congratulations.

- ^-^3

**Ooh, biting. :P This was more of an attack on her than anything else. Oops. But it was still fun and I think I got the point across. I really think Molly is the only kid that would've become nearly exactly like her namesake.**

…**Scary!**

**Please review, thanks! :D**

**-mew! :3**

**Thanks, Morghen, for the Beta work! Haha, I keep you employed, don't I? It almost makes me wish we got paid for this… *Sigh* Ah, well. For now, I shall pass along… *Daydream Charms –Secretly Patented Remmius and Scorlor Editions!* Yummy, no? X3**


	9. How Do You Live, James?

**Pandora's Little Pithos of Preteens**

A HariPo fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. This was done for my _**Pandora's Little Box of Terrors**_ challenge found in the HPFC. You can find the challenge here (just take out the spaces!): **http :/ forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 44309/ 27638002/ 1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

- ^-^3

**Terror: ****Sickness**

_**How Do You Live, James?**_

James could be said to take his cue from Teddy. And why not? Teddy was very successful, especially with the ladies. Even if Teddy seemed to go through James' cousins… But Teddy and James' sister, Lily, seemed like they could be a good match.

James…wasn't as successful with the ladies. Well, not successful in the way he hoped.

Like too many of his contemporaries, he seemed to take after his namesake/family name. He was "James Sirius." What did his parents expect with a name like that? Tack on "Potter," and he was a recipe for disaster. No, really.

He was…a talented wizard. He took after his father in a few ways. James was excellent in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He took after his grandfather and the person who _would've_ been his godfather, too. James (Harry's dad) had passed on his carefree attitude and Sirius had passed along his luck with girls. Maybe those names could've been considered good-luck charms.

They would've been, had they been given to someone else.

For James, school didn't mean too much to him. He did okay, but his studies weren't his main focus. For James, it was more important to have friends and try and find a girlfriend.

If only there were courses offered on either of those two things.

James…got along with his classmates and schoolmates. His teachers liked him well enough, though he did cause trouble. What? He'd stolen the Marauder's Map out of his father's desk ages ago. Why not use it?

But that map wouldn't help him through life. Worst of all, James knew the problem. It was him. He didn't go through girls very fast, but that wasn't what he wanted. He wished he had the friends his cousins and sibling did. He wished he could find the love his family had.

James was lovesick…without the girl.

Like there_ were_ any girls to choose. First off, he needed two hands to count the girls that were related to him. The Weasley/Potter clan was much too big for his liking. Anyway, then he had to look through the Houses…

Though his younger brother, Al, was a Slytherin, James _swore_ to himself that he'd never date a snake. Most of them were clever but petty, and he couldn't handle a girl who might try and toy with him past his comfort level. Oh, and there was also the whole thing about how most Dark Wizards came from that House, but no stereotyping, really.

He could see himself with a fellow Gryffindor…except there weren't many nice or good-looking girls in his House. Well, there was Colleen Finnigan, but her brogue was as thick as her father's. Rana Thomas was a nice-looking girl, but she was a bit mopey. There were a set of twins, but James could never remember their names and besides, they were identical. If he ever accidentally snogged the wrong one… He internally groaned at the thought. No twins.

The Ravenclaws were too snooty for their own good. James could one-up them if he felt like it, but he really didn't want to date someone who'd constantly correct him. Sure, Aunt Hermione had never been in Ravenclaw. Sure, her brains never seemed to bug Uncle Ron. But there was no way James would ever want to date a girl with that kind of personality.

Hufflepuffs… Did he even have to explain that? They were too…_goody-goody._ Besides, none of them left an impression on him. The Huffs were pretty bland.

Okaaay…so back to Gryffindor. … Wait a minute. Did he _really_ have to make a decision? No one was forcing him to get a girlfriend. Besides, he could work on just making friends for right now. Yeah, friends were what he needed. Who cared if that pretty Asian girl he'd seen working at the Ministry of Magic while visiting his father's work had winked and smiled at him? Yeah…who cares…?

No one was forcing him to get a girlfriend. … But his heart was.

- ^-^3

**Awww… Poor James. I quite like writing him, though. Anyone recognize the OCs Rana Thomas and the "Asian girl" working at the Ministry? … Besides you, Mor. XD If anyone is interested, I have a couple of James oneshots: "James Likes Cougars!" and its sequel "The Life of a Begonia Petal." Read them! They're a lot of fun! :D**

**Onto the next terror! But please review first! Thanks!**

**-mew! :3**

**Thanks for Betaing, Mor! *hands over Anthony/Craig Daydream Charms* What a devilish idea for slash… XD!**


	10. Scamander Surprises

**Pandora's Little Pithos of Preteens**

A HariPo fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. This was done for my _**Pandora's Little Box of Terrors**_ challenge found in the HPFC. You can find the challenge here (just take out the spaces!): **http :/ forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 44309/ 27638002/ 1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

- ^-^3

**Terror: ****Insanity**

_**Scamander Surprises**_

His laugh echoed off the stone walls of Hogwarts Castle. By Merlin, that was a lovely prank.

Lorcan Scamander grinned madly to himself. He and his friends Roxanne and Freddie had just set off a miniature meteor shower in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. What? Professor Parkinson-Zabini deserved it, the ugly pug-faced witch she was. She had tried telling the twins that their parents were good-for-nothing, foolhardy Gryffindors, just like them.

Okay, so Lorcan had been the one to initiate the prank in their defense, but it was a job done by all three.

He was glad they'd done it. No one went around badmouthing George and Angelina Weasley. And not just because they were the parents of his girlfriend (Roxie) and best mate (Fred). No, Lorcan knew the Weasleys and knew they didn't deserve to be called the like, just as his mother, Luna Scamander née Lovegood, didn't.

Anyone who dared speak otherwise ought to be shut up…or pranked. Thus explains Professor Parkinson-Zabini.

Lorcan was a jokester like the twins. Roxie and Freddie were as much a bad influence on him as he was on them. But he was in Ravenclaw and got by easily in school. The twins…didn't care as much. It didn't bug him when people wondered how he could be friends with them; Lorcan was just as crazy as them.

But what no one but Lorcan's twin knew was that he was crazy with a cause.

How does anyone come to such a conclusion? Good question. "Crazy with a cause" sounds more like a lie than a paradox. But it's the truth. Not only did Lorcan live it, but his twin, Lysander, did, as well.

Lorcan and Lysander weren't just the sons of Luna Lovegood. They were the sons of Rolf Scamander, too. Their granddad was Xenophilius Lovegood, editor of _The Quibbler_, the zaniest wizard magazine around. Their great-granddad was _Newt_ Scamander. Newt was well-know for his work on creature information, popularized in his book _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. Luna and Rolf were wizarding naturalists. In a family full of whackos who were forever risking their lives, Lorcan and Lysander had but one goal: to fit in.

Lysander mused often with his brother that they were insane just for having the idea of acting insane. Sander wasn't such a crazed person. He preferred to try and be true to himself; he was further motivated to take that line-of-action when Dominique Weasley became his girlfriend and supported him as he was. Sander often wished that Lorcan felt the same way. It was obvious that Roxanne loved Lorcan no matter what. Roxie _had_ seen Lorcan in some dark times, before…

But that wasn't enough for Lorcan. He argued often with his brother that they wouldn't make it without their idea of acting insane. Who would care if they were? Sander needed to act a little more, too. If he didn't, then it would come out that the Scamander twins were fakes. They were the normal ones. Who knew how their parents would respond to that, especially? It was to be expected that the fruit wouldn't fall far from the tree.

So who knew what would happen if they disappointed their parents and revealed just how sane they were? The fact that they had even come up with this façade…

Lorcan grimly smiled, a sad emotion is his cerulean eyes. Elsewhere in the school, Lysander frowned, his melancholy feeling in his cloud blue eyes. A dark and gloomy thought crossed both of their minds at the same exact time:

_It's a mad, mad world…_

- ^-^3

**XO I love the twins! I can't believe I made them live out something so sad! Xo *bad, mew, bad!* But I still liked this. Actually, this chapter/one-shot is kinda in conjunction with two of my other stories (both Lorcrox –Lorcan/Roxanne), **_**The Motley Princess **_**and **_**Week in Hell**_**. Both are chaptered; **_**TMP**_** is ongoing and **_**WiH**_** is finished (7 chappies). Please check them out if you want more Lorcrox! Or Lorcan. Either way, YUMMY! LORCAN! Xd**

**The Pansy/Blaise mentioned in passing: It's a spoiler for some of my 2****nd**** gen stories… Read them to find out who else made my Hogwarts faculty list! :D**

**And review, thanks! 10 terrors down, 4 to go! :D**

**-mew! :3**

**Thanks for Betaing, Mor! Yush, we must huggle James! Together! … HEY! GIVE HIM BACK! WE DECIDED YOU COULD HAVE THE FIRST JAMES! … XD X3 *tugs***


	11. Lucky Louis is a Weasley Kid

**Pandora's Little Pithos of Preteens**

A HariPo fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. This was done for my _**Pandora's Little Box of Terrors**_ challenge found in the HPFC. You can find the challenge here (just take out the spaces!): **http :/ forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 44309/ 27638002/ 1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

- ^-^3

**Terror: ****Spite**

_**Lucky Louis is a Weasley Kid**_

"Weasley!" "Weasley." "_Weasley._"

That's all he ever heard, damn it all.

Every waking hour, every sleeping hour. Day-mares, daydreams, nightmares, night-terrors –that name haunted Louis wherever he went, wherever he sent his mind. He couldn't send his mind far enough; every time, the shout of his surname brought him back to reality, back to the present.

Oh how he despised being a Weasley.

He used to be the good little boy his parents had expected of him. Soon enough, that mask waned and he would only be good for his Aunt Gabrielle and his sisters. Then his sisters only ever bothered him, so he only stayed nice for Aunt Gab. Then even she seemed too caught up in her own life. No, he didn't want all the focus on him. He just wished that everyone didn't focus so much on themselves.

That, and he hated everyone.

It probably stemmed from his loathing their selfishness, amongst other awful qualities. And there was plenty to loathe. His family was so bloody huge. So he would start from the top and work his way down. For Louis, no one was exempt from this list.

Grandpa Weasley loved his Muggle artifacts and trinkets. Grandmam Weasley was so busy dreaming that everything was perfect, that Uncle Fred hadn't died, that her pumpkin tarts would come out a _little_ bit better than they used to finish.

See? Already the selfishness starts there.

Uncle Harry was too wrapped up in his Auror work; he also couldn't focus on just that –he still guest-taught at Hogwarts for Defense Against the Dark Arts every now-and-then. Aunt Ginny was too caught up in trying to run the perfect household, in trying to be just like her mother. Cousin James was a terrible flirt and he was absorbed in Quidditch. So what that he was an excellent Chaser? He never helped Louis practice his own Chaser skills. Cousin Albus wasn't much better; Al was forever caught in the nasty cycle of wondering if he'd chosen the right House (he'd gone with Slytherin, but he was the only snake in the whole family). Cousin Lily always tried to outdo Louis' sisters and their female cousins. Apparently Lily felt inadequate to them, despite having the best ratio of common sense and good looks.

Uncle Ron… Well, enough said. Ron was a bloody idiot. It never made sense for Aunt Hermione to marry him, but she'd done it anyway. And then they'd both taken up some position with the Ministry of Magic, Uncle Ron being an Auror and Aunt Hermione helping out in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Yeah, they sucked. Cousin Rose was too busy snogging her "forbidden" boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy. Cousin Hugo… Well, he was too busy trying to stay out of everyone else's way. What use for a wallflower did Louis have?

Aunt Angelina and Uncle George –they could be summed up in one word: MISERY. _Supposedly_, Angelina had married George for real love and they'd bonded over the loss of Uncle Fred. Yeah, right. Aunt Angelina only married Uncle George for his face; he looked exactly like Fred, who _happened to be_ Angelina's old flame. True love? Louis scoffed at it, especially in the case of these two. Cousins Fred and Roxanne were twins. Twins=trouble. Look at any family with twins. Uncle George and Uncle Fred constantly caused trouble in their Hogwarts days. Roxie and Freddie did the same in their time. Roxanne's boyfriend, Lorcan Scamander, was a twin, though he typically caused havoc with Rox and Fred. But when Lorcan and his brother, Lysander, got an idea in mind, Lysander was known to incite disorder (he was just rarely pinned for any of it).

Uncle Fred… Louis couldn't begrudge him much. Fred was _dead_, after all. Although, from what the young wizard had heard, Fred had been _really_ full of himself, overly confident in his looks and always saying that he was just _this bit_ better-looking than George…but whatever. Louis still had plenty more family to hate.

Aunt Audrey was nice…to a point. She was quite vapid, really. That wasn't a desirable quality in a person. Uncle Percy…sheesh, where to even start? He'd only redeemed himself in the Battle of Hogwarts anyway. And Percy hadn't changed much. He was a worse stickler for rules and regulations than Aunt Hermione. Cousin Molly was just like her father; Louis didn't even have to bother wasting breath on her. Cousin Lucy was a trouble-magnet. She never caused it, but she was always there when something blew up in someone's face (read chapter one for _that_ explanation, Merlin). Obviously, Louis was not going anywhere near that girl.

Uncle Charlie. Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. Could the guy be any _more_ of a closet furry? The guy wasn't just _good_ with dragons –he was _in love_ and _OBSESSED_ with the beasts! Personally, it freaked Louis out that he was even remotely related to someone who preferred the company of creatures over people.

Finally, Louis came back to his side of the family. First, there was Great-Grandmere Delacour…self-righteous _salope_. Yep, French does come in handy sometimes. _Salope_ means "bitch." She was waaay to in love with herself. It made Louis wonder if the Veela blood could work on its owner. If that was the case, then he's ready to rip his veins out now.

Monsieur Delacour (a.k.a, Grandpapa Delacour) was too busy with work. Louis didn't even know what he did. Grandmere Apple –yes, Apolline insisted on a sweet little nickname from her grandkids, surprisingly –was…ugh, so mawkish. Doting was fine and all, but she preferred Victoire and Dominique to him. After all, when was the last time you heard of a male Veela? Exactly. He wasn't unique to his grandmother; he was a freak.

Mum and Dad… Ah, yes, Bill and Fleur. Bill, like so many others mentioned, was very absorbed in his work. But he also doted on Fleur. _Also_, he fell for Victoire's tears every time something didn't go according to her plan. Did poor little Vicky break a nail? Well, have Daddy comfort her; he's the sop for the job. Fleur was seized by her disappointment that none of her children were as beautiful as her. That, and she, too, doted on Bill. It's one thing to see your parents still so in love. It's entirely another to see them tune out the rest of the world just for each other.

And then there were two.

Victoire was AWFUL. She was the _epitome_ of self-centered. If she didn't get to bed on time or if she overslept, the whole house heard about it. If she saw what she thought was a wrinkle, break out the potions. If she saw a lurker lurking on her chin, then the whole day's plans were cancelled. If her hair didn't fall exactly in plan as she wanted it, then she hopped in the shower and redid her hair as she felt she needed in order to get the perfect coiffeur. And when Vic set her heart on something…well, by Merlin, get out of the line-of-fire.

Dominique was no better, merely on the opposite end of the scale. Dom thrust herself into all she did, in an effort to fill a void in herself. Maybe she was trying to be Victoire, maybe she wasn't. Whatever her reason, Dominique was just a shell of a girl. Louis felt that that was why she hooked up with Lysander when they were younger; she probably thought that Sander could complete her. As of today, Dominique is still an unsolved puzzle.

Louis looked at his whole family and he…he just felt one strong emotion: hatred. He hated them for how they acted, how they spoke, what they loved, what _they_ hated, what they were… He thought a little harder, looked a little deeper, and his fury and spite burned like Fiendfyre.

He hated himself, too. He couldn't move past the fact that he didn't like the family he'd landed. He probably would _never_ move past that fact.

Ah. He was passionate about something and focused clearly on himself. He was what he hated most: He was a true Weasley.

- ^-^3

**w00t! Three cheers for this. :P I actually love most of the characters listed, including Louis. This just happened to turn into a character-bashing escapade. I would appreciate it if you didn't claim I trashed the people here; it was meant to be purely Louis' look on them and it ended up in a pretty nice and dark revelation. This kind of Louis I plan on writing again, actually… Besides, as much as I love some of them, even I acknowledge that they have their bad points. I'm in love with Charlie, George, Bill, and James Sirius, after all! :D**

**So review! Thanks! Just 3 more terrors and then the story's done! XD THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVS AND ALERTS SO FAR! I LOVE THEM! XD (And hint: Review if you've favved and/or alerted –I want to hear from you, too!)**

**-mew! ;)**

**Thanks for Betaing as always, Morghen! I'm sure Florean will get that flavor in. For now… *Passes out Regal Reggie Rocky Road in a waffle cone!* And I won't force you to share, *lol*! :D**


End file.
